


Keep Begging, Love

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of spit, Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bruises, Car Sex, Caretaking, Cock & Ball Torture, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Paddling, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Louis, Temperature Play, Use of the word Master, Wax Play, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from a label party Louis makes a deal with Liam that allows him an orgasm in the car. Liam warns his boy there will be a price, but Louis can't think beyond the throbbing between his legs. Maybe pushing for five orgasms in a night will push Louis over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Car Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always a super special thanks to my beautiful beta, Jo, who is my rock.

Simon himself had called the boys individually and strong-armed them into clearing their Saturday night. The label party was full of pompous men in expensive suits that could put a child on a sugar high to sleep. The five boys had walked the room talking to everyone while sipping champagne that was roughly the cost of a house per case. Business Louis came out, but even his drive to make connections was wearing thin after four hours. A waitress offered a tray of caviar covered crackers and that was the last straw for Louis. He turned to his boyfriend and gave puppy dog eyes. Within minutes Louis and Liam were hugging Simon goodbye and being whisked into the back of an SUV.

The partition in their SUV rolled up blocking them off completely from their driver, and Louis was in Liam's lap instantly, hands everywhere and lips meeting in the middle. The party had been long and boring, and Louis had been drooling over Liam in a suit since he had finished buttoning the jacket hours ago. Liam could pull off a suit like no one Louis had ever met. He made it look elegant and still edgy.

Louis slid the button on Liam’s jacket out of its hole and shoved it off his boyfriend's broad shoulders, never breaking the kiss. Liam’s hands found their way to Louis’ ass, sinking his fingers into the thick cheeks. Louis let out a soft hiss, grinding their crotches together impatiently. He wanted Liam naked and he wanted it immediately. Louis’ fingers started going for the buttons of Liam’s shirt, but they were soon captured by larger hands pulling them away. Louis' voice took on the maximum amount of whine as he spoke his boyfriend’s name.

“No.”

“Why not! It’s a half hour drive back!”

Louis squirmed as Liam encircled both wrists in one large hand, effectively trapping both at the base of Louis’ back.

“Because I want lots of space so I can spread you out and take you apart nice and slow. I want to be able to hear you scream and beg for my cock until I finally allow you that privilege.”

Louis whimpered and placed his head against Liam’s broad chest, still trying to wiggle his hands free.

“But can’t we start here?”

Liam smiled when Louis began to grind his hips forcefully pushing their cocks together. Liam lifted his free hand and landed it in a swift smack to Louis’ ass. Louis let out a high pitched yelp of surprise, lifting his head to look at Liam.

“I said no. I think this drive will go a lot easier if you spend it over my lap.”

“Wait, what?”

Liam let go of Louis’ wrists and rather quickly had his boys’ trousers and jacket on the car floor and Louis himself was bent over strong thighs. It was a bit of an awkward position with the top half of Louis’ body resting on the seat to Liam’s left and his bottom half to the right. Liam made one final adjustment, pushing Louis’ right leg off the seat to leave his boy spread out and vulnerable with little leverage to fight. A smile crept across Liam’s lips as he admired the black silky panties that covered Louis’ plump bum. He had picked them out himself in Victoria’s Secret two weeks back, knowing Louis’ affinity for the material and the color.

“Much more comfortable.”

“For you!”

“That’s right, love.”

Liam squeezed Louis’ right cheek before letting his hand fall in a sharp smack. He pulled the edges of Louis’ panties until they settled in the crevice between the two meaty cheeks and pulled the waistband until it was taut.

“Such a pretty little ass and it’s all mine to play with, isn’t it?”

Louis let out a whimpery moan of agreement lifting his ass up further as Liam kneaded both cheeks roughly. A thick finger wormed its way under the panties to prod at Louis’ hole. Louis jumped, digging his nails into the leather car seat.

“And such a tight little hole just begging to open up for my cock.”

Louis felt his cock throb against Liam’s thigh painfully; he ground his hips trying to get any friction. Liam landed ten quick, hard slaps in a row. 

“If you’re so desperate, love, I can let you cum now.”

“Yes!”

“It will come with consequences.”

“I don’t fucking care! Make me cum!”

Liam smiled as his boy played directly into the plan. At Liam’s guidance, Louis maneuvered himself to sitting back to chest with his Dom.

“Put your legs on the outside of mine and keep them there.”

Once Louis was in position, Liam slid his hands over his boy’s thick thighs softly smacking the inside of both until they were both a light shade of pink. Liam bit down on Louis’ neck, sucking and nibbling until the skin was bright red and already showing signs of bruising. Louis was shuddering and trying so hard to keep his hands away from his aching cock.

“Master, please!”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Touch me!”

“I am touching you.”

Liam teasingly reached beneath Louis’ shirt to stroke at the jumping abs underneath.

“My cock, Master! Please touch my cock!”

Liam kissed Louis’ earlobe and whispered, “You just had to ask, love.”

Panting and mewling were the only noises in the area as Liam gripped Louis’ hard cock through the panties. The tug and pull of the smooth material over his cock felt amazing and pulled Louis so close to the edge of cumming.

“Master, can I cum? Please can I cum? Need to cum! Wanna cum! Please!”

“Such a good boy. Cum for me.”

Liam placed a hand over Louis’ mouth to muffle the scream of pleasure, but even a firm hand couldn’t block it out. Cum spurted inside the black panties soaking them completely. Liam moved his hand down to Louis’ chin turning his head just enough to connect their lips. He let his boy rest in his arms and catch his breath. When they were five minutes from the house, Liam pulled Louis’ pants back on, smiling at the sound of discomfort.

“Gross,” Louis whined.

“You wanted it, love, now live with it. One down. Now you only have to give me four more.”

“Four?”

“Yes. I’m going to milk you dry tonight until a simple brush to your dick makes you whimper.”

Louis bit down on his lip to keep from showing the anticipation that zinged up his spine. The car pulled up outside their house and Liam opened the door and slid out before holding his hand out for Louis.

“Let’s go. I’ve got big plans for you.”

Louis made it two steps inside the door before he was pinned against a wall with his hands over his head.

“Master,” Louis breathed out, “please!”

“Save your begging, my love, you’re going to need it later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THE TAGS LIST HAS CHANGED!

Liam wound a hand into Louis’ hair yanking hard enough to make the older boy hiss in pain. One huge paw kept Louis’ hands secured firmly to the wall while the other held Louis’ head back so far he was looking at the ceiling. Louis could feel every muscle in his body vibrate in anticipation as Liam just held him there, breathing heavily against the sensitive skin of Louis’ neck. They stayed like that for a few breaths, just taking in the moment. Liam wanted to just fuck Louis against the wall, but it would ruin his plan. He inhaled deeply through his nose, the calming breaths laced with the intoxicating scent of his boy. After he felt the urge to just take what his cock wanted lessen, he pulled back guiding Louis’ head with his hand until they were eye to eye.

“You are going to take a shower, then meet me in the office. I want you clean. You will not touch your cock. Not a single brush or the only touch you will have for a month will be through the cock cage. Clear?”

“Yes, Master!” Louis squeaked out.

Liam let go and watched Louis scurry away to the upstairs bathroom, smiling to himself. The shower started running and Liam started preparing. He went to the bedroom and pulled open their closet running his fingers over the plethora of toys stashed in cubbies. He filled his arms with toys and walked into the office using his elbow to turn on the light. Liam set down his items in a chair and made quick work of clearing away everything on the desk. After a quick trip downstairs to grab a glass of water for both of them, he moved the chair against the wall and turned it so, once he was in position, Louis wouldn’t be able to see what was in store for the night. He took off his tie and placed it on the desk before opening the top three buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. Liam then sat down in the plush leather chair and waited.

Ten minutes later, Liam heard the water turn off and another five minutes later Louis was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips. Liam pointed a finger down and Louis quickly got the hint, dropping to his knees.

“Leave the towel there and come here.”

Louis pulled the towel off and crawled across the room, stopping at Liam’s feet. He looked up at his Dom, pupils already blow wide with desire. Liam placed a firm hand on Louis’ chin, staring into the beautiful blue eyes.

“Were you a good boy in the shower?”

“Yes, Master. I didn’t touch myself.”

Liam nodded and released Louis’ chin.

“Get on the desk and assume the position, love.”

There were many positions Louis had learned, but only one was “the position”. He got on all fours on the desk before lowering his shoulders down to the desk stretching his arms out in front of him. Once he was balanced and comfortable, he dipped his back as far as possible, which pushed his bum up and out, creating a tantalizing target for anything Liam wished to do.

“Good boy.”

Liam stood up, grabbing his tie and walking around to Louis’ front. He wrapped it twice around his boy’s eyes, tying it with a knot in the back. Louis’ heart thundered inside his chest as his eyes searched for any hint of light, but there was none. A whimper left Louis’ lips as he heard the tell-tale click of a lighter from somewhere to his left. Liam smiled at his boy, flicking his eyes between the candle in his hands and his chair of toys. He set the candle down on a side table and picked up the paddle, rubbing the smooth wooden surface against his hand. A shiver ran through Louis’ body as Liam placed a heavy hand between his shoulders. Louis knew the feel of the paddle immediately when Liam started a soft tapping pattern across both cheeks.

“You will stay still and not move a muscle, but feel free to make as much noise as you want.”

Louis whimpered. Liam brought the paddle down making a sharp crack ring out across the room. After another sharp smack, Liam trailed his hand from Louis’ shoulders around to his tummy, stroking the skin there.

“My good boy.”

Liam moved his hand down to Louis’ cock, stroking it with a firm grip. A hiss left Louis’ lips as his brain fought between moving his hips and following Liam’s command. Liam stopped his hand’s movement and brought the paddle down twice more to Louis’ yelps of pain. Liam followed that pattern, stroking for a couple minutes before landing two hard smacks. The switching between pain and pleasure was fucking with Louis’ brain; he was being jerked between yelping and moaning. After twenty minutes, tears started to leak down Louis’ face as his breaths came out in harsh pants.

“Can I cum, Master?”

“Yes, love. Cum for me.”

Louis’ breaths came out in breathy whimpers as Liam stroked his cock rapidly, smearing precum around the head with every stroke. Liam gave one little twist at the head and Louis was gone. His muscles clenched tightly then released as he shot onto the desktop. Liam didn’t stop though. He continued to stoke Louis through it until Louis’ fists were white from clenching and a hard sob broke through his lips.

“M-M-Master! Oh fuck, Master! Thank you!”

Liam released Louis’ still hard cock, smiling at his panting boy, who, despite everything, has held his position perfectly.

“Deep breaths, love, I’m not even close to done with you.”

Liam waited until Louis’ breathing evened out before walking back to the chair and grabbing two strands of their soft, Japanese silk ropes. He gently guided Louis’ hands until his wrists were lying beside his ankles. When Liam’s fingers finished off the last knot, the ropes crisscrossed between the two joints, binding them together tight enough that there would be a hint of bruising, but the circulation wasn’t cut off.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“I’m going to leave marks all over you tonight. In a week you’re still going to be able to look in the mirror and see the reminders of me.”

Louis swallowed and his breath picked up in pace.

“T-T-Thank you, Master.”

“You like it don’t you, baby? You like when I leave you marked. Why?”

“Because it reminds me, Master.”

“Reminds you of what?”

“That I’m yours and you love me.”

Liam kissed the base of Louis’ spine and whispered, “Good boy.”

A powerful shiver racked Louis’ body as he felt Liam trail kisses down the valley between his cheeks. Louis let out a choked groan when Liam licked a fat stripe over his hole. Liam dug his fingers into the red flesh, spreading the thick cheeks for better access at Louis’ tight, pink hole. Liam’s tongue plunged into the tight ring of muscle making Louis squeak and jump. The growl that came from deep in Liam’s throat vibrated through Louis’ body making him whimper.

“Stay still, Louis, or I promise we can do this in the playroom with you strapped to the St. Andrew’s cross and I’ll add another orgasm.”

Louis’ chest tightened and he mewled pushing his ass back in the air as an apology. Liam dove back in, licking, nibbling, and massaging until Louis’ back was shimmering with a sheen of sweat. When Liam pulled back he saw Louis resisting the instinct to push back for more and smiled. Liam spidered his fingers up, over Louis’ sides and around to his boy’s nipples. Liam dragged his nails over both of them feeling the little buds harden. He took each nipple between a thumb and index finger and pinched until Louis grunted in discomfort. Liam retracted his hands and grabbed the candle from the side table deeming that enough wax had built up around the wick.

“Remember my promise, Lou.”

Louis nodded once and held his breath preparing himself for anything. Liam started at the very base of Louis’ back, dripping a few drops of wax. Struggling not to move, Louis let out a hiss as the drips began to slowly move up his spine. Each drop of wax left a little spot of warmth that was bordering on too hot, but not quite there. Liam made another line down the left side of Louis’ back varying the height of the candle, making a pattern of black splatters that broke up the expanse of soft, caramel skin. After another line up Louis’ right, keening sounds were coming from the boy. Liam kissed Louis’ ass, giving a wordless warning before he started dripping wax onto the recently spanked skin. Louis whimpered, grabbing onto his ankles and holding them tight to try and keep himself still. When Louis’ ass was striped with lines of wax, Liam put the candle down and blew it out. He ran his hands over the speckled skin smiling at the jumping muscles.

“You look beautiful like this, love.”

Liam used his nails to clear a patch off Louis’ right shoulder, admiring the red irritation that was left behind. He lowered his face, sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin to Louis’ high-pitched whines. He licked at the marks until Louis’ cries jumped up another octave. Liam walked back to the chair grabbing a bottle of lube and a new string of anal beads that had just arrived in the mail the week before. Louis was in for a surprise. Liam coated two fingers and pushed both in making quick work of opening Louis just enough that he wouldn’t rip, but the beads would be a stretch.

“Relax your muscles.”

Louis instantly followed the command, forcing his body out of the tension he had been holding since Liam removed his fingers. The first bead was the smallest and went in with only a slight nudge. Liam quickly pushed in the second and third with a bit of resistance. Louis’ hole was gaping around the fourth when he started to shudder. Liam pressed it in and lined up the fifth and final bead.

“Take a deep breath.”

Through clenched teeth, Louis sucked enough air to fill his lungs. Liam waited until Louis let the air out before forcing the last bead into the stretched red hole. Liam walked over to Louis’ face, placing comforting hands on his jaw, listening to Louis attempting to breathe through the stretch and adjustment.

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Deep breaths, love.”

When Louis’ breaths evened out, Liam gently untied the blindfold, throwing the tie to the side. Slowly blue eyes looked up, seeking out Liam. The Dom surged forward, capturing Louis’ lips in a deep kiss. Liam broke the kiss and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down and off as well as his boxer briefs. With a bit of maneuvering, Liam moved Louis to the edge of the desk.

“Do you want to suck me off, love?”

“P-p-please, Master!”

“Beg prettily and I’ll let you have it.”

Louis’ mouth felt as dry as the surface of the sun as he attempted to string words together.

“Please, Master, can I suck your cock! Please!”

Liam took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times.

“You’re going to cum for me again. Then you can have it.”

Louis noticed a small remote control in Liam’s hand and shivered. He knew where this was going. Liam pressed a button and the beads in Louis’ ass began to vibrate filling his body with a low hum.  
Precum dripped onto the desk surface as, every minute, Liam pushed the level higher. Louis made it to level four before he felt his orgasm building in his stomach.

“Can I—Can I cum? Master, can I cum!”

“Go on.”

A hoarse shout clawed its way up Louis’ throat as his balls emptied onto the desk. His back uncontrollably arched and dipped as the vibrations clicked up another notch as soon as his cock stopped spurting. His muscles twitched against his will as he moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure.

“P-p-please! Fuck! PLEASE!”

When Louis was on the brink of crying, Liam shut off the vibrations, leaving Louis panting and his muscles still spasming. Liam ran gentle fingers through Louis’ hair until the whimpers stopped. Louis weakly lifted his head looking up at his Master, begging with his eyes. Liam guided his dick into Louis’ waiting mouth, grabbing a handful of hair to guide his boy’s head. Louis tried his best to suck and slurp at the hard cock, but Liam’s fast pace made it difficult. Blue eyes widened in surprise when Liam pushed his hips all the way forward forcing himself as far down Louis’ throat as possible. Louis relaxed his throat, tried to breathe through his nose and resisted the urge to struggle. Liam held Louis down until tears began to fall, then pulled back. Louis coughed twice before pushing his head forward for more. After three more times, Louis’ face was a bright shade of red and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks. He leaned forward to take Liam’s cock against, but instead got his mouth. The kiss was demanding and left them both panting for breath. Liam stood up and walked around the desk, admiring Louis’ ass for a moment before landing a hard smack on each cheek. They wobbled deliciously, so Liam did it again, making Louis yelp.

“Such a perfect ass to play with.”

Liam grabbed Louis’ cock, which was half hard from the face fucking, and began roughly stroking it. It took ten minutes, but Liam finally got Louis hard again.

“The beads do more than vibrate.”

Louis made a questioning noise, trying to crane his head over his shoulder to look at Liam, but failing. Liam grabbed the remote on the desk and pushed another button. After a few minutes Louis felt it; the beads were warming up. It was one of the oddest sensations Louis had ever felt and he squirmed, unsure how to feel about this new development. Liam carefully untied Louis, smiling at the faint indentations the rope had left. Louis clenched and unclenched his hands experimentally and took inventory of his sore muscles; the beads were proving to be a distraction though. With gentle hands, Liam helped Louis stand up on wobbly legs before guiding him onto his back. Louis hissed as his sore bum came into contact with the hard wood, but didn’t struggle. Liam laid him out, pushing Louis’ arms above his head and spreading his legs wide. A secret smile crossed Liam’s face as Louis lay in his own cum with huge eyes and his hard dick sticking up. Liam pressed the temperature up a degree and set the vibrations on low then leaned down to engulf Louis’ cock in his mouth. As soon as the warm, wet, heat surrounded his extremely sensitive cock, Louis almost shot off the desk. Liam grounded his boy with firm hands on both hips as he bobbed his head. Louis began to babble incoherently, squirming around and panting harshly. Liam gave a few powerful sucks before dipping his head all the way down. Louis screamed, unable to hold it in anymore. He came down Liam’s throat suddenly, spurting twice before going completely boneless. Liam pulled off and climbed on the desk between Louis’ legs, slithering up his body. Louis let out a squeak of surprise when Liam caught his chin and opened his mouth. He connected their mouths, pushing all the cum into Louis’.

“Swallow.”

Louis obeyed instantly, moaned and leaned up for another kiss, but Liam wound a hand in his hair, forcing his head back down to the desk and keeping it there. Liam peppered kisses and nips onto Louis’ neck.

“One more, love.”

“I-I dunno if I can," Louis managed to get out between labored breaths.

“You will.”

Louis whimpered, his balls aching already, but he was quickly slipping into that mindset where Liam could order anything and Louis would obey without a second thought. Liam began to trail kisses down Louis chest to tongue and suck at each nipple. By the time that Liam reached his boy’s belly button, Louis’ chest was heaving with harsh pants.

“Perfect little slut. I think you deserve to be fucked, hmm?”

Louis’ breath hitched as he frantically nodded. Liam knelt between Louis’ legs. He hooked his hands behind each of Louis’ knees, hitching them up to his chest.

“Hold them there.”

Louis tucked his hands under his knees holding on tight and spreading his legs as much as possible. Liam gently pulled the string hanging from Louis’ hole and tugged until the first bead popped out. He worked slowly removing the beads one by one listening to Louis’ little groans every time one came out. When the last one was out, Liam tossed the beads on the floor and used his thumbs to spread Louis’ cheeks, admiring the stretched hole. He pressed his thumbs in, using them to pull Louis’ hole open wide. Liam smiled and bent his head spitting in the open hole; he couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed the lube and quickly coated his cock then guided it in slowly. Louis’ back arched as he let out a noise somewhere between a cry and a moan.

“G-g-good! Fuck! Feels good, Master! More!”

Liam smiled, going inch by inch no matter how much Louis begged. When Liam bottomed out he gently pried Louis’ hands free and wove their fingers together. He brought each hand to his lips, tenderly kissing the knuckles before pinning both hands above Louis’ head. He pulled out a couple inches and snapped his hips forward, drawing a shriek of pleasure from Louis.

“Never going to get over how well you take me, baby. Your body begs for it even better than your words.”

The pace was driving Louis insane; he needed more.

“Master! Please! Need you to—“

“No.”

The one word made Louis meet Liam’s eyes as his pleading trailed off. Liam stopped his thrusts, holding perfectly still and keeping eye contact with his boy.

“M-m-master?”

“It isn’t about what you think you need. The only thing you need is to take what I decide to give you. You need to please me and nothing else. Now tell me, love, what do you need?”

Louis was shivering and biting his bottom lip.

“I need to take what you give me and obey, Master.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Liam started moving again, keeping his slow pace and watching Louis struggle to obey. He refused to break eye contact. Louis averted his eyes, trying to get his shuddering breaths under control.

“No. Look at me.”

Louis lifted his eyes again; his breath catching in his throat at Liam’s intense gaze. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before Liam lifted his upper body and began to snap his hips at a rapid pace. Every time Liam bottomed out, a high pitched squeak came from Louis. Liam began to chase his own orgasm, frantically fucking into his pliant boy, pounding him into the hard desktop. Louis’ stomach clenched as his body unwillingly prepared to orgasm yet again.

“Li-Li-Liam! Master! Oh fuck! Can I cum?”

Liam gritted his teeth to mutter out permission. Everything went white for Louis. Powerful tremors wracked his body as a scream ripped its way out of his throat. A single drop of cum trickled out of his cock as his body arced and twisted. The second Louis’ muscles clenched, Liam lost it. He thrust once and emptied his balls inside of Louis. Liam worked hard to keep his arms steady as he held himself over Louis, panting. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight of blue orbs glistening with tears. Liam quickly slipped out and into the chair before gathering Louis into his arms. Louis wrapped himself around Liam like a koala just in time to break into hard sobs. Liam knew there was nothing he could do, but let Louis cry it out and offer encouragement until it passed.

“You were so good. So good. My good boy. My perfect boy. I love you so much.”

Liam placed soft kisses into Louis' sweat-dampened hair.

“Love you, too,” Louis choked out.

“Shh. You’re okay. You’re safe. You are loved.”

It took ten minutes for the sobs to taper off to sniffles.

“So good. Take deep breaths.”

Liam kissed Louis’ hair again and gently rubbed his boy’s back.

“That’s it. You’re okay.”

Louis finally lifted his head to look at Liam before surging forward to kiss him. They broke apart after a minute and Liam used his thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks.

“Feel better?”

Louis nodded and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Liam knew the tears weren’t caused by pain or even unhappiness. Intense scenes left Louis so free emotionally that the tears were just a natural side effect.

“Thank you," Louis rasped out.

“You’re welcome, love. How do you feel?”

“Good. Very good. Tired. Achey.”

Liam smiled; he carefully put his hands under Louis’ thighs and stood up. He carried Louis into the bathroom and wet a cloth, quickly wiping him down. After forcing Louis to drink an entire cup of water, Liam carried his boy to the bedroom. Sleep was more important than cleanliness right now. Liam lay Louis down, but kept their hands linked, knowing how important physical contact was and how vulnerable Louis felt. Once Liam was under the covers, Louis crawled on top of his boyfriend, resting his head right over Liam’s heart. The steady beating lulled Louis to sleep, having him out like a light within minutes.

Liam let Louis nap for two hours before gently kissing him awake. Louis koalaed himself again and Liam carried him down to the kitchen, holding him while he pulled some onion dip out of the fridge and chips from the cabinet. He set both down on the table and sat with Louis in his lap while they both munched.

“We need to talk about something, love.” Liam nuzzled the back of Louis’ neck feeling him freeze and tense.

“’Bout what?”

“You called me Master.”

Louis squirmed nervously, but Liam wrapped his arms around his boy’s waist, not letting him bolt.

“I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s just new and I was wondering if you wanted things to change.”

“Change?”

“Usually Masters have slaves, but that’s not how you and I normally play. I need to know if you want me to have more control.”

“Oh! Erm—I don’t think so. It just felt like the natural thing to call you tonight, so I did.”

“Okay.”

Liam kissed the back of Louis’ neck and felt the boy let go of the tension in his muscles.

“That’s it?”

“Yes. I trust you to tell me if or when you want things to change.”

Louis turned his head and kissed Liam, trying to convey how grateful he was to have someone who understood. He sighed and leaned back into Liam, realizing how good he felt. His body ached and his butt was sore, but he felt calm and free. He felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story got a bit out of hand. . .oops?  
> *gets the defibrillator ready*
> 
> Reviews and comments mean the world to me! Anything you have to say is appreciated so much! I love everyone who even reads this so thank you for clicking!
> 
> As always, there would be no coherent story without my amazing beta, Jo. She's the bestest!
> 
> Also, whoever it was who sent me anonymous love on tumblr is the best person ever! I was having a hard time dealing with everything that's been going on with 1D so I've been procrastinating writing. But that message that I legit just found kicked my butt into writing again. So you are awesome, nonny!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank every single person who has given this series a chance. I'm so astonished by the positive responses and encouraging kudos. I will always prefer comments over kudos but even that one little button means something to me. I get the e-mail listing so many names and numbers of guests and that's my inspiration for this story. You guys push me to keep writing. So thank you for that!


End file.
